New USAball
New USA |image = New usa.png|caption= REMOVE STORM|reality = USA|government = Democratic|personality = Kind|capital = New York City|religion = Christianity Bhuddism Islam Hinduism Judaism Atheism|language = English (Official) Spanish Chinese Russian Malay French|friends = Shui Chinaball (Best China) Greater Federation of Malaysiaball Republic of Canadaball (Brother) Great Australiaball (Best Oceania Brother) United Philippinesball Second Empire Of Chinaball Zealand Empireball Ukrainiaball South African Republicball Thai Federationball Vietnamese Empireball Indonesian Kingdomball New Malayan Republicball Gaming Empireball Hirotaka Japanball CSOball Jaesun Koreaball Kung Chinaball Duc Vietball Free Indonesiaball Free Yugoslavian Republicball Indian Unionball Ahmadani Pakistanball Central Asian Turkestanball Central American Unionball Khomeinist Iranball New Ba'athist Syriaball Free Republic of Yemenball Islamic Republic of Egyptball Arab Islamic Republic of North Africaball New Republic of Greeceball Bulgarian Federationball Romanian Unionball United States of Balticball New Polish Republicball New Russian Federationball Great Austria-Hungaryball Yardumianball Scandinavian Empireball Greater Germanyball Italian Unionball New Netherlandsball New Franceball Third British Empireball Spanish-Portuguese Unionball Mexican Federationball Castro Cubaball (Later) Carribean Unionball State of Colombiaball Bolivarian Unionball (Later) Brazillian Federationball Bolivian Confederate Statesball Chilean Stateball Uruguay Democratic Republicball Argentinian Unionball South Myanmarball Ergenekon Turkeyball |enemies = TYRANTS Mubarak Empireball Zball Newer Israelcube Nazi Burmaball Islamistball New Al-Qaedaball I only support you for killing STORM but you did way too much |like = Freedom, Peace, Democracy, Burgers, Religions, Secularism, Liberals, Being friendly to others, McDonalds, Gaming, Grand Theft Auto, Call of Duty|hates = STORMs, Zionists, White Supremacists, Racists, Nazi Burmaball|intospace = Yes|börk = Murica, Murica|food = ����������������������|affiliation = AWTOball STORMAFAball WOball Beijing Allianceball|gender = Male|successor =Second American Federationball Socialist Republic of Americaball Fascist State of Americaball|founded = 3103|ended = 3230}}A new USA which was liberated from Ottomans. He loves peace and CSO. He was formerly under control of Canada but have Independence after Canada had let the Americans to have. He began to have Liberal Democracy back in America, which is the Main Party in America, The Democratic Liberal Union of America (DLUA) A main Member of AWTO and he funded a Palestinian Rebellion Group called Greater Palestineball to kill STORM Israelcube and Newer Israelcube He allies any country that fights STORM. Unlike His Ancestor USAball, He does not remove kebab but instead removing STORMs. Also he had Excellent relations with kebabs which were never his ally. (Khomeinist Iranball , New Ba'athist Syriaball and Arab Islamic Republic of North Africaball) After STORM times, He suddenly collapsed, and a civil war between the American Social Democrats, American Neo-Nazis and the American Communists. His land was split into three parts, the North under Second American Federationball, Centering in New York,and the West under Socialist Republic of Americaball centering in California and Fascist State of Americaball in the South, centering on Texas. Relationships Friends Republic of Canadaball- My brother. We cooperated and fight with each other. He is really nice and Kind. Also a Democratic like me!!! Third British Empireball- My cousin. My best ally in Europe and we both speak English. We fought in wars together and we like each other a lot. New Franceball- Another of my cousin. I know I have a lot of cousins but he makes really good baguette and his wine is very good. But my wine is better. Though we fought in Wars together as a team but Third British Empireball does not like him so much Great Australiaball- My Brother. He is my best friend In Oceania and his Chocolates is the best. But he is getting annoyed with Emus killing his crops. New Malayan Republicball- My best Muslim friend and ally in Southeast Asia! We are both superpowers and we fight against STORMS with each other. McDonalds Burger is the best but his Ramly Burger is good too. We like each other a lot. Hirotaka Japanball- My best ally in East Asia or the only one. We make very good technology and games and his cuisine is very good. United Philippinesball- My second best friend in Southeast Asia, he is also my nephew. He seems to have suffering from economic depression. I will try my best to help him. Zealand Empireball- Australia's brother and best buddy. He is also very kind and nice to me. United African Republicball- Since Mandela was in, he is my homie in Africa. He is very peaceful and does not want any war to happen, except for killing STORMs and Zionists. Which is good Thai Federationball- Unlike Vietnam, he is very happy and kind to me. He is one of the most happiest countries in the world and he fights Nazi Burmaball with me. Ahmadani Pakistanball- He is also a very good Muslim friend which fights STORM. Indian Unionball- He is a nice guy. I respect him very much. But don't attack Pakistan. Gandhi is the hero of India!! But he stopped my AWTOball armies. But still I like him. Shui Chinaball- Since Kung collapsed, He took control of China and is very very friendly with me. I like it. Central American Unionball- I know you dont have a good relationship with Mexico or Nicaragua, but I will help your economy Greater Palestineball- We will free you from the idiot Zionists. New Republic of Greeceball- Even though Ottoman dislike him, I like him because he fights STORM and that's all. Hazar Ottoman Empireball- A superpower Muslim Empire. One of the killers of that cursed Zionist. I like his mosques and he is very kind to me. (Formerly) Bulgarian Federationball- I usually go to find him for a holiday at the Black Sea. Also a very nice guy. Romanian Unionball- I am not sure if he was a vampire, but he chose the right side to be with. and he did not side that cursed Newer Israelcube New Polish Republicball- I know you hate Germany but I will help you rebuild your country. and help you kill Independent State of Polandball Greater Germanyball- A distant relative. One of the superpowers of AWTO and he invented my favourite food- Burgers! His Sausages are good as well. Italian Unionball- He has a very interesting culture. Pizza, Pasta, History and Art. He also fights the Zionists in Africa. You gained my respect Italy! Great Austria-Hungaryball- I know Greece does not like you but at least you make excellent Music. Classical Music. A great ally. Scandinavian Empireball- Fishes and Cold are from here. Top education and man you guys are god damn rich! Caribbean Empireball- My son. He is non aligned but his beaches are very pretty. Mexican Federationball- My neighbour. I knew him since I was little and he is a great cook and makes legendary Tacos. State of Colombiaball- He is very high but Idc. Even though Bolivia dislikes you but at least you hate STORM. Spanish-Portuguese Unionball- My cousin. His Paellas and Culture is very good. He can make very good Paellas. Very good. And also a great ally. Islamic Republic of Egyptball- I like his history and I will protect you from Newer Israelcube zionist bitch. He is also a very good Muslim ally in Africa and Middle East. Bolivian Confederate Statesball- He is a patriotic guy in South America. And a badass in fighting. I like him very much. Brazillian Federationball- The caretaker in South America. A great friend to be allied with and a kind dude. Argentinian Unionball- I know Chile and Britain hates you but at least he allied me to kill STORM. Chilean Stateball- I know Argentina and Bolivia hate you but you are a very kind guy and a pro at fighting. Ergenekon Turkeyball- The only good Turkey that I support Neutral New Russian Federationball- I know my Allies hate you (Especially Poland), But you are a pretty nice guy. We may disagree over something and schold each other but we fight the STORM together. I am still watching you. Jaesun Koreaball- I personally like Heavenlism and respected the Korean People, but Idk why you hate me. I was trying to be very very friendly to you, even though Hirotaka Japanball is protesting and telling me not to. Kung Chinaball- We are both superpowers and I can see that you are a nice person. But you hate my allies Japan and Thailand. I liked heavenlism also, but you helped Russia in many battles against my allies, Like Poland and Japan. But I still wanted to be allies with you. You are not that annoying actually. But Rest In Peace. Duc Vietball- I dont want a repeat of another Vietnam war, but since you dislike my allies Malaysia and Thailand, which You are anti-Thai and Anti-Malay and I can't accept that. But can we be allies once again? Free Indonesiaball- I like Nasakom but Malaysia has told me a lot of bad things about you. I see that you are killing Malays, and I really cannot accept that. I only like you because you are a Democracy. If I recieve another complaint from Malaysia or Australia.... Central Asian Turkestanball- I seriously don't get this guy. I gave him a lot of Aid and stuff, but he dislikes me because I am friends with Ottoman. Come on, Can you be more tolerant? I cut ties with him already Khomeinist Iranball- I always liked you, Iran. I really liked you because you want to free Palestine and Kill Israel, and so do I! But since you started to be anti-American, I am very surprised that you would do that! But can we be friends against Israel? Yardumianball- He hates me for being allies with the Ottomans. Come on, be more tolerant. I know you hate Ottoman but I can be friends with you. New Ba'athist Syriaball- Assad is the best Syrian. You wanted to kill Israel and free Palestine, and I was willing to cooperate with you for that. But AWTO dislikes you. But can we be friends and kill Israel? Free Republic of Yemenball- I know you hate Wahhabis and Zionist Terrorists. But I hate them too. But you are Anti-American. I want to cooperate with you. Can you agree with me that we establish relations? Free Yugoslavian Republicball- Just because I am allied with Austria? Then you hate me? But we cooperated in wars against STORM in the Balkans. Can't we just normalize our relations? Arab Islamic Republic of North Africaball- Why do you hate me? I like Gaddafi and we both wanted to kill the damn Zionist too. Your Couscous is also very good. But we can be allies right? Castro Cubaball- You are my son. But you are not so annoying anymore. You are formerly a cute little boy that is very loyal to me and I like you. But why do you become Anti-American? I'm your father! Free States of Latin Americaball- Why are you Anti-American? I wanted to be nice to you. Bolivarian Unionball- I know you don't like me naturally. But you are a kind and nice person in my eyes. I want to be friends with you. Can we have good relationship? Enemies Bombball - Look, f*ckface. Do you want to fight for morals? Fine for you. I've fought as well as I could for what I thought best for the world. But I've fought enough times to know that just because you want to be good don't mean you are good. And you're not good, pal. Your entire cult is based on a flimsy, ultraviolent misinterpretation of your Holy Book. Your beliefs and violence are being condemned by some of the greatest authorities of your faith. You threaten every single country in the world with war that's my job!, attack my little brother, invade so many other countries and kill thousands of civilians, all in the name of MORALS?! In the name of FREEDOM?! Tell you what, you want freedom, you f*cking bunch of jihadi crap bags? Come get some jerk! DO YOU REALLY WANT WAR ON ME?! FINE WITH ME,, THEN. I WILL KILL YOU AND YOUR NEW CAPITAL! ANCHLUSS! ANCHLUSS! ANCHLUSS! ANCHLUSS! ANCHLUSS! ANCHLUSS! ANCHLUSS! ANCHLUSS! (But I secretly like you) ' STORM Unionball- '''YOU TERRORIZED MANY OF MY ALLIES, BOMBED MY CITIES, KILLING MY PEOPLE, YOU HAVE GONE TOO FAR YOU RACIST BITCH! YOU WANT TO PLAY WITH ME YOU STORM IDIOT? OK! I PLAY WITH YOU! I WILL DESTROY YOU AND RUIN YOU UNTIL YOU BECOME SAVAGE MONKEYS WHO LIVE IN THE FOREST! OK I WON'T LET YOU GO SO EASILY. YOU WILL DIE AND ROT IN HELL! MAY GOD HAVE NO MERCY ON YOU! FUCK YOU TO THE DEEPEST! STORM BITCH! ' Newer Israelcube- '''My worst enemy in the middle east. HE KILLED MANY INNOCENT PEOPLE AND WANTS TO KILL ME. YOU ZIONIST BITCHES ARE GONNA DIE PAINFULLY IN MY HANDS! MY ARAB AND MIDDLE EASTERN ALLIES WILL DESTROY YOU ZIONIST GENOCIDAL PIG! YOU ARE A DUMBSHIT RACIST. PALESTINE IS THE RIGHTFUL OWNER OF YOUR LANDS! STOP DENYING IT! PALESTINE IS THE REAL OWNER OF YOUR LAND! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A GAY FAGGOT FOR STORM AND THE RACISTS! Nazi Burmaball- Stop Genociding Rohingyas you FUCKING NAZI! YOU ARE NOTHING JUST A PUPPET OF STORM! YOU DID MANY WAR CRIMES TO THE CHINESE, THAI, INDIANS AND MUSLIMS! YOU ARE ZIONIST BITCH IN SOUTHEAST ASIA! I WILL BE INVADING YOU AND KILLING ALL YOUR LEADERS WHO LICKS THE ASS OF STORM! PREPARE TO DIE! New Al-Qaedaball- You are not a Muslim. ISRAEL, MYANMAR AND STORM CREATED YOU TO KILL INNOCENTS! BUT NO WORRY, YOU WILL ROT IN HELL AFTER I AM DONE WITH YOU. I WILL NEVER FORGET WHAT YOU AND YOUR ZIONIST FRIENDS DID TO ME AND MY ALLIES! PREPARE TO DIE AND GET KILLED! YOU FUCKING TERRORIST CRAP! Free Philippinesball- I knew your secret. You helped Israel and STORM, and secretly made alliance with my enemies. ALSO HOW DARE YOU KILLING MY TOURISTS AND MALAYSIAN FILIPINOS YOU DUMBSHIT??? SABAH IS RIGHTFUL MALAYSIAN LAND! YOU ARE A RACIST TO MALAYSIANS AND MY PEOPLE. YOU ALSO WANT TO DESTROY United Philippinesball??? THAT'S IT! I WILL DECLARE WAR WITH YOU! RACIST ZIONIST PUPPET! National People’s Republic of Albaniaball- Totalitarian murderous Shit. You are racist to my people, Ottomans, Yugoslavians, Austrians and Russians. But that's not the point here. THE POINT IS YOU ARE NOT A NORMAL COUNTRY!! YOU ARE A DUMB TERRORIST MANIAC! I CAN ACCEPT SOME STUPID CHILLED DICTATORSHIPS BUT NOT A MANIAC KILLING INNOCENTS LIKE YOU WHO WANT TO KILL ALL COUNTRIES ARIUND!! YUGOSLAVIA, ME AND RUSSIA DID NOTHING TO YOU AND YOU BECOME A FUCKING TOTALITARIAN DICTATORSHIP?? But at least you hate STORM Unionball and Zionist Hazar Ottoman Empireball (Mostly)- LOOK AT ME, LOOK AT ME. AM I HAPPY WITH WHAT YOU DID IN NORTH AFRICA, MIDDLE EAST, BALKANS, RUSSIA, CHINA, INDIA AND SOUTHEAST ASIA?! YOU ATTEMPTED TO LET A VICIOUS JIHADI CRAPSHIT American Caliphateball TO TAKE OVER MY SECULAR GOVERNMENT, AFTER I AM DONE WITH ISRAEL, I WILL DEAL WITH YOU. ERGENEKON WILL BE ARMED BY ME AND YOU ARE DEAD, JIHADI PSYCHO! Ideology * Americanism * Economic Liberalism * Social Democracy * Secularism * American Liberatrianism * Liberal Conservatism * Democratic Socialism (A little) * Neoconservatism * Liberal Democracy * Anti-Racism * Anti-STORM * Anti-Zionism * Pan-Americanism Anthem Wake up, people who do not want to be STORMed Fight For our glorious country, with our blood in the soil Stars and Stripes define Freedom, Freedom to The World America..... My beautiful homeland May The people live in peace... From Los Angeles to Florida... We march to counter our enemies... Category:USAball Category:Peace Lovers Category:Anti-STORM Category:Anti-Turkish Category:Anti-Communist Category:Anti-Nazi Category:Pro-American Category:Pro-Malay Category:English-speaking Category:Pro-Chinese Category:CSO Category:Anti-Jihadist Category:Pro S.T.O.R.M.A.F.A Category:S.T.O.R.M.A.F.A admin Category:Pro-British Category:Anti-Zionist Category:Nukes Category:Gachaism Category:Good